Fast & Furious 8
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: This is my other version of Fast & Furious 8 if Paul Walker have lived to continue the franchise. It is mostly different from my original idea presented in "Jack O'Conner". Arturo Braga and Carter Verone are working together on a deathly revenge against the Toretto team to which they must fight back together in order to keep their family safe and alive.
1. Prologue

It is now 9:00 at night in a very active and lively part of Los Angeles. It is one of those nights for Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner: another street race in order to earn some big bucks and maybe win some awesome new cars. The whole scene is crowded with men and women going after the very same goal as they do on every one of these nights where men would boast about how fast they are in their machines probably in order to get the women in low tops and short skirts to sleep with them while the female racers just want to prove they are good enough as male ones. Dom and Brian are joined by Dom's wife, Letty Ortiz, who will also be racing along with them. Also escorting them is Dom's younger sister and Brian's wife, Mia Toretto, and Brian and Mia's son, Jack, who is 11-years old which most people would consider be inappropriate for him to attend an event like this, but he is proven to be mature far beyond his years.

The race is about to start where the racers are now checking out their cars making sure they are prepared to earn those big bucks and awesome cars. The starter then comes to the starting line which signals the racers to get into their cars and ignite their jacked-up engines. "All right, everybody. Into your machines!" he started. Dom, Brian, and Letty were looking at each other smiling as they know the game plan in order for either one of them to win against the others. "On your marks, get set...Go!" the starter then announced which brought the racers up to speed literally. After taking their planned routes, Dom, Brian, and Letty are ahead of the rest and are very close to the finish line. "Mom! Mom! Here they come!" Jack yelled to Mia which also drew attention from the audience. And then suddenly, Dom came first across the finish line along with Brian coming in second and Letty coming in third although their cars were very close that you could barely see who has won. The other racers then came in about a minute later feeling absolutely defeated while Mia and Jack ran up to congratulate their champions.

Meanwhile in the Los Angeles Federal Prison, Arturo Braga is sitting sulking in his prison containment cell when he suddenly heard sirens that means there are intruders breaking into the prison. He looks out to see a team of masked coordinated drivers shooting at the prison guards with their guns while one of them goes up to his cell window and plants a mini-bomb on it which then blows up. The man then removes his mask to reveal none other than Carter Verone! "Arturo Braga?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's me, but what's in it for you?" Braga asked as he is not sure whether to be grateful or frightened.

"You're coming with me and you're going to help me," Verone explained smirking.

"Help you with what?" Braga asked still confused.

"Revenge," Verone further explained along with a picture of Brian with the rest of his street-racing family which got Braga to smirk along with him.


	2. Here We Go Again!

The next morning at around 11:00, Dom, Brian, Letty, and their newly-hired staff decide to take a break from the family garage by going to the Toretto Market & Cafe where Mia works for lunchtime. As they were conversing and eating the usual meals they get from the cafe, they including Mia didn't even notice the news report on television about Braga's escape from prison. Ever since their last adventure in taking down Ian Shaw and his crew in order to avenge their friend Han's death, they tend to try to ignore their old life together especially for Jack's sake.

"So, who's our new customer after lunch?" Brian asked.

"Oh, Hector's bringing in his busted Chevrolet Chevelle. Apparently, some dumb-ass teenage thugs thought it would be smart and funny to bust it," Dom answered and is sort of laughing as he can see a funny picture in his head of how that incident happened.

"Dom, that's not funny," Mia said, being the usual mother hen of the family she is even before Jack was born. "We're just lucky that Jack is not going to be one of those thugs with his grades, great social life, and all," she then said with relief. In a normal person's perspective, Jack O'Conner is a kid who has the perfect life and could do no wrong. He is a straight-A student, first-string striker on his school's soccer team which made him very popular socially, and has a family that loves him very much that they would do anything to help him with his problems. Jack also helps his mother manage the cafe as a part-time job. Speaking of which, Jack has now arrived from school along with his best friends and soccer teammates, Damon and Max, as it is the last day of school before summer vacation and they get to leave in the middle of the school day.

"I can't believe you drank that! That was so gross!" Jack said to Max laughing.

"Hey, a dare's a dare. Everybody knows you can't back out of a dare especially on the greatest day of the school year," Max explained while smiling.

"What did he drink and do we want to know?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. Let's see, Mrs. O'Conner. As a dare, Max had to drink sour milk and Tabasco hot sauce mixed together," Damon explained.

"I was right. I didn't need to know," Mia said while laughing along with Dom, Brian, and Letty. "So...report card?"

"Fine, but I don't know why you bother taking a look at them. It's the same as it has been since Kindergarten," Jack said who then gives his mother his report card. Mia takes a look and sees that it is indeed the same: straight As.

"Sorry, buddy. Your mom is just priding herself as always for raising a genius," Brian joked. "We're so proud of you, buddy," Brian then said as he gave his son a high-five.

"Thanks," Jack smiled.

"Well, I better go. My parents want me to pack-up for our summer trip," Damon announced.

"Where you going?" Letty asked being polite as she doesn't really care where he's going.

"Camping in Yosemite," Damon answered.

"That sounds fun," Mia commented.

"Yeah, four days out in the natural wilderness without cell service, Internet connection, nor civilization. That does sound fun," Damon sarcastically said as he left which got Jack and Max laughing.

"See you in four days," Jack called out.

"Well, I better go too. My mom just bought a new TV set," Max also announced.

"You guys going to hook it up?" Jack asked.

"Yep...but first, me and my brother are going to beat up the old one with baseball bats," Max answered as he left which got them a little bit confused but shrugged it off. Max comes from an underprivileged home which sort of caused a few rage issues in him, but he has managed to express them without hurting anyone.

"Well, Jack, since your friends are gone, maybe you could help us out at the garage part-time," Dom suggested.

"Seriously?" Jack asked excitedly as he has never been offered to help out at the family garage no matter how much he wanted to.

"Yeah, I was about your age when your grandfather gave me that offer and I think you are old enough," Dom explained to which Jack grinned. The family is still conversing with each other and enjoying each other's company that they didn't notice Verone and Braga in a car both watching them.

Later tonight where everyone is occupied with Mia and Jack washing the dishes, Brian counting some money, and Dom and Letty were talking privately together, they hear the sound of many cars coming up to their house. Dom and Brian looked out the window and they see a large crew of masked men with pistols and shotguns running up to their front door.

"Go out the back!" Dom ordered everyone, but Jack sees that a group has made their way to the back as well.

"Uh...the back is also occupied as well, Uncle Dom!" Jack yelled to which everybody panicked when the men start trying to unlock the doors that the family has barricaded.

"I know a way out!" Dom remembered. "Follow me!" he instructed to which everybody else followed him where in the living room, Dom reveals a small trap door on the floor into which he went in first followed by Mia, Jack, Letty, and Brian being last. The masked men managed to get inside and looked around confused as they thought there were no exits left for the family until one of them managed to feel the trap door and opened it.

"Vince and I dug in this tunnel passage. It leads to the garage!" Dom explained while they continue running for their lives.

"And when were you going to tell us this?" Letty asked loudly as she is frustrated that she didn't know about the tunnel.

"Guys, I hear loud footsteps. They're in the tunnel," Jack reported.

"Well, let's hurry!" Mia suggested. The five ran for their lives as fast as they could until they stopped at what seemed to be a dead end. "You should've drawn a map!" Mia scolded Dom.

"Relax! We're here. Just climb up that ladder!" Dom argued back. They climbed up the ladder that eventually led them to the garage. Once Brian got out, the two blocked the exit with a heavy toolbox.

"Into the cars!" Dom ordered.

"Jack, you go with your mother!" Brian instructed his son.

"Dad, are you going to be okay?" Jack asked very worried.

"I'm going to be fine, buddy. Just go!" Brian assured of him in which then Jack has gone with Mia and the four cars have taken different routes. After a while of being chased by the enemy cars, they managed to lose them and they all met back at a motel room.


	3. Hunting Down Braga

"Are you guys okay?" Brian asked as he hugged Mia and Jack.

"We're fine!" Mia assured of him. "Luckily, we weren't their first priority".

"Any idea why there are psychos coming after us?" Jack asked very stressed about the situation.

"We don't know. We didn't get a good look of them," Letty answered.

"Well, now, what do we do?" Mia questioned where everyone is now eyeing at Dom. But then, there was a knock at the door alarming everyone. Being prepared to take cover if anything happens to them, Dom slowly opens the door to reveal...Hobbs!

"Jesus, Hobbs, you scared the shit out of us!" Dom yelled at Hobbs.

"Sorry, Toretto. Is everyone safe?" Hobbs apologized then interrogated.

"How do you know we have been attacked?" Brian asked.

"We were on our way to meet you until we saw the whole commotion, then we followed you to this motel," Hobbs explained.

"We?" Dom asked, but it seems like he already knew the answer to that question. The other person coming in is none other than...Elena Neves!

"Hello, Dom," Elena greeted casually. Even though they feel kind of awkward around each other because of their past relationship, Dom and Elena managed to keep it professional.

"Well, Hobbs, Elena, you came at a very convenient time," Mia expressed her relief.

"Well, we came because we have a pretty damn good idea who initiated the attack," Hobbs explained who then put down a photo of Braga for them to see.

"Braga," Brian muttered under his breath now feeling panicked about his family's safety given how his last encounter with Braga went.

"Braga escaped from prison last night with some assistance from an unknown ally and a crew of coordinated drivers," Elena explained further.

"Who is Braga?" Jack asked both curious and nervous.

"He is this really bad guy that tried to take me and Uncle Dom out. He also was the one who try to kill Aunt Letty too which is why she had memory problems," Brian explained to his young son whom he's scared for and would die to protect.

"So, Dom, again, what do we do?" Mia once again asked her older brother.

"We gather our team together again. If Braga wants a war with us, it's a war he's going to get," Dom announced with everyone agreeing with his goal including Hobbs. Everyone then started making phone calls to their team members and probably even more for a fair army.

The next day after a good night's sleep, the family and D.S.S. duo go outside of their motel room to catch up with their team members who said they have left right away as soon as they got their phone calls. First came Roman Pearce and Tej Parker who came together from Miami where they have been living since their crimes have been pardoned and were able to live free lives in the country.

"Hey, what up, Brian?" Roman greeted his best friend since childhood whom he hasn't seen in a year or two.

"Good to see you again, Rome," Brian greeted back as he smiled even though they are in a pretty stressful situation right now. "You too, Tej," he added when Tej gave a "what about me?" look.

"That's better," Tej smiled.

When they go to hug Mia and Jack, Roman takes a look at the latter and said while rubbing Jack's short blonde hair, "Whoa, Brian! I never thought there would be a mini-clone of you".

"I know, Rome, he's growing everyday," Mia proudly pointed out.

Then, second came Sean Boswell, who lives in Tokyo. Sean was an old friend of Han's when the latter taught him how to drift until his death caused by Ian Shaw. Sean later helped Dom and the team get revenge on Ian and as a result, became one of them.

"Hey there, Dom," Sean greeted the big man in his Texan accent. "Long time, huh?"

"Yeah. So, how's Han's family?" Dom asked as he knew that Sean has also integrated himself into Han's own family ever since he died.

"They're getting there. Han's birthday and death anniversaries are still tough on them, but they are getting there," Sean answered.

"Well, good thing there's someone watching over them," Dom patted Sean on the back and then the latter left to catch up with the rest of the team.

Then, last but not least, Tego Leo and Rico Santos, who have just arrived from their respective mansions from Monte Carlo and are once again making quips at each other in Spanish.

"All right, enough, you Two Stooges," Letty ordered the two in Spanish and the two quickly silenced themselves.

"Okay, now that we're all here," Dom started, "I have some shitty news: Braga, an old enemy of ours, has broken out of prison and is working his ass off to take us all out along with his newly-formed team. Well, if he wants a war, he's going to get one!"

"Now we can't split up since it'll give Braga and his men the advantage of taking us all out one by one, so we all stick together," Brian suggested given his fear of the possibility of being separated from Mia and Jack and those two being killed on their own.

"So, how do we find him?" Letty asked and Dom suddenly turns his eye to Hobbs.

"All right, Braga has a few locations around the world of where he can plan his operations, but we think he will go to his closest one which is in Tijuana, Mexico," Hobbs reported.

"That's the only lead we got, so let's move out!" Dom ordered and then, everybody got into their cars with Jack once again being in Mia's car.

Once they have crossed the Mexican border to Tijuana and has stopped to get gas for their cars, the team once again gathered around together.

"Now, again, where do we find him?" Letty asked.

"We have just gotten Braga's last known address around here. If we're lucky, that's where he'll be," Elena concluded based on her research. Once they've got their gas for their cars, the team once again set out. They finally reached the address which is not what they expected as there are many people who seem to be tourists coming in and coming out.

"It's a...museum?" Jack questioned about the address.

"So, his hideout is a freakin' museum?" Roman shared Jack's confusion and so did everyone else for that matter, so they all eyed at both Elena and Hobbs.

"Well, I said I got the address, I didn't exactly get the specifications of what it actually is," Elena answered kind of annoyed.

"Just because it's not what we expected doesn't mean there isn't anything in it. Maybe there is something that could lead us to Braga still inside that place," Brian defended her.

"O'Conner's right. We should just go inside just to be sure," Hobbs suggested and soon, everyone got into the museum where the place is crowded that they don't know where to start. Then out of nowhere, a tour guide in a blue suit and hat approached the team.

"Would you _touristas _like a tour?" he asked.

"No, thank you, senor. We're looking for some info about this man. His last known address was here," Elena answered showing him Braga's photo.

"Oh, I wouldn't know anything about that. Now, are you sure you don't want a tour? Maybe it could help you with some answers about that man in the photo," the tour guide then insisted. Everyone just looked at each other and thought that it couldn't hurt and maybe they could find a piece of something that connects to Braga.

"All right, fine," Dom agreed on everyone's behalf.

"Excellent. Now if you please will follow me, we will start with a drama performance on some of Mexico's very early history," the tour guide started as he led the group to a small auditorium. As they sat down, the drama performance has began with the tour guide narrating. Ever since they encountered him, Brian eyed the tour guide suspiciously as he looked kind of familiar to him. A few minutes later, the tour guide looks like he was about to finish...

"The Aztecs have had many barbaric rituals including where they rip the hearts and organs out of a random person in order to sacrifice them to the Gods. Now, I'm going to need a volunteer from the audience," the tour guide requested to which the team looked nervous about. The tour guide then looks around them and finally picked someone...Jack.

"How about you, kid?" the tour guide asked him.

"Uh...I'm...not...sure," Jack answered nervously. But, the tour guide looked like he wasn't listening and dragged a nervous Jack to the stage. The tour guide then sets Jack on something to lie down on which is now getting everyone alarmed and suspicious. The tour guide then faced the team with a kind of an evil smirk and waved at them. Brian then took another good look on the tour guide and suddenly realized why he looks so familiar...it's Carter Verone!

"Shit!" Brian said and then quickly on his feet, runs up to the stage, but it was too late. There came a huge puff of smoke and after the smoke was cleared, Verone, his "performers", and Jack have vanished.

"Jack!" Mia screamed in horror. The team then quickly joined Brian on the stage where they continue to look around the stage to see where Verone and his men could've vanished to with Jack in their hands, but no luck. So, the team quickly ran back to the museum's entrance and they spot Verone and his men in their cars, with a terrified Jack in Verone's car with his hands bound together behind his back and gagged, speeding off.

"Go! Go! Get them!" Dom ordered to everyone so fiercely as his beloved nephew is being held hostage. And without any arguments, everyone got into their cars and sped after them since someone they dearly love is in peril. They managed to catch up to them, but Verone and his men came prepared with their weapons and started shooting at them. The team manages to fight back with their own weapons, but Verone's men managed to dodge them by quickly turning themselves and even Verone's car managed to make Brian's car flip and then leave soon after. Luckily, Brian survived but when he got himself out, he looked at his son's terrified face in the distance with a sad and worried look. _If he ever hurts my boy, I will do whatever it takes to fuckin' kill him! _He thought.


	4. A Personal Threat

"Is everybody all right?!" Dom asked everybody as they are his family and he doesn't want them to be hurt. The team manage to find a hideout that is roomy enough for their cars and their equipment kind of like the one they have used for the Rio heist. The entire team confirmed it although Brian and Mia are mourning over the kidnapping of their beloved son where the latter is in tears.

"Come on, guys. Jack wouldn't like to see you two like this," Letty said trying to comfort her family.

"Letty's right. Mia, it's going to be okay," Brian tries to comfort his wife. "We are going to get Jack back from those motherfuckers. I promise you, babe," Brian continued with a genuine promising look.

"You're right," Mia stopped crying but not without a few sniffles left in her. "You're always right. We have to stay positive for Jack's sake".

"How did Verone come back in the picture, man?" Roman asked very frustrated and scared as he remembered his and Brian's experience with that thug.

"Who is Carter Verone?" Dom asked as he wasn't involved with that.

"He was this drug lord in Miami that Rome, Tej, and I took down in order for me to get pardoned for letting you go while I was a cop," Brian explained.

"Well, what does he have to do with Braga?" Sean asked as he senses there has to be some connection between the two villains.

Brian thought about it for a moment and then..."Elena, do you have the security footage of Braga's prison break?" he asked Elena. Elena then went on her iPad to get the security footage and then confirmed..."Got it!"

Everyone then watched the footage where they see Verone's masked team on the prison grounds and they see Verone himself take off his mask and introduce himself to Braga.

"So, Verone is the unknown ally that helped Braga break out of prison and now they're working together to take us all out" Hobbs concluded.

"Tej, we're going to need the profiles of each of their team members right away," Dom ordered.

"You got it!" Tej confirmed as he loves Jack and would do anything to get that boy back.

"Now, everybody else, we're going to need a strategy in case those bastards dare come after us or hold Jack as ransom," Dom said as he suggested a couple of possibilities of what might happen. "And Brian..." he warned Brian, "Don't let your rage control you nor affect our operation. That would put Jack in harm's way".

"I'll try," Brian promised. "But if Jack is already in harm's way, I am going to fuckin' kill them".

"Way to control your rage, man," Roman sarcastically noted.

Meanwhile, Verone and his men return to their own hideout that they share with Braga with Jack in tow, still bound and gagged. "Here it is, kid. Home sweet home. Where no one can hear you scream," Verone teased him, then took his gag off.

"Please let me go and leave us alone," Jack pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, no can do. You should know that when people are bad, they must be punished. Well, your dad never got his punishment," Verone refused. At that moment, Braga walked in with some of their team members.

"Hey, Braga. Guess what I brought home," Verone announced with that evil smirk again.

Braga then took a look at Jack's face then said, "He's got his father's face. It really pisses me off. It makes me want to take this knife and stab his leg just like his father did with mine," which got Jack to widen his eyes and quiver a little bit.

"Slow down, chief," Verone managed to calm down Braga. "Why don't we have a little fun first?", which is now getting Jack really nervous.

"You'll never get away with this! They're going to find you guys and make you pay" Jack stated trying to be brave although it is obvious he's still scared about what's going to happen. Braga then looks like he's about to take out his knife again and do what he threatened to do, but Verone managed to control him.

"You got lucky," Verone hissed at Jack, "But any more from you and I won't stop him this time," he later threatened. "Now, Roberto, Enrique, drag the little brat over there. We're going to send a little message".

Meanwhile back at the Toretto team's hideout, Tej is going over the profiles of their targets with Mia, Hobbs, and Elena helping, Roman, Leo, and Santos are checking out their new high-tech weapons, and the rest are checking out their cars. Then suddenly...

"Dom, we have a video message sent to us," Tej reported which got everybody's attention, and Dom answered, "Show it". Tej then opens the video message which features Verone, Braga, Roberto, Enrique, and Jack still tied up, but back to being gagged.

"Hola, Toretto and O'Conner," Braga started, "Long time, no see. Nice kid you got, O'Conner. And he's got your face too. You're lucky that I didn't mix him up with you and done what I could've done to you back in prison," he then said while smirking which is getting Brian all red with fury.

"Hey, O'Conner. Remember me?" Verone then started talking, "And you too, Pearce, if you're watching this," which then got Roman's attention. "Hey, do you guys remember that crooked cop, Detective Whitworth? And when I tortured him with a rat, a welder, and a bucket? Well, what I can do to the kid is much worse," which is now getting the team all worried.

Verone then pulls out a container which is contained with a branch, some sand, and most importantly...a snake! "This is the Chain Viper Snake, one of the most venomous species of snake in the world shipped all the way from China. Want to say hello to the snakey, Jack?" Verone then picked up the closed container and held it to Jack's face while Enrique pulls Jack's gag off.

"N...N...No, thank you," Jack whimpered as he sees the snake staring at him, "I'm t...t...terrified of snakes".

Verone then takes a piece of paper, then says to Jack, "Well, if you want the snake to go away, why don't you read this piece of paper right there?", then waves it over to Jack's face while holding it.

Jack then starts to read the paper, "You guys have a chance to come and rescue me for a limited time of 48 hours. If you guys die or fail by that time, I will gain a pain in the neck literally...by the snake!" he then exclaimed which is now getting him even more terrified. "P...P...Please hurry!" Jack finishes while Enrique puts his gag back on and drags him to another room.

"Si, hurry," Braga finished the message. The Toretto team is now horrified and filled with fueled rage that these villains would be sick enough to torture an innocent young boy like that especially Mia who becomes filled with tears again and Brian who then slammed his fist on a table.

"Those lowlife bastards," Hobbs muttered to himself.

"That's it! I am going to fuckin' kill those sons of bitches and you can't stop me!" Brian exclaimed to Dom.

"Who's stopping you, O'Conner? I'm with you!" Dom bellowed his support. "Now, everybody, let's get to work!" to which everybody hurried along what they were doing previously. They've got Jack and found a way to torture him viciously. Now, this is personal!


	5. Secret Source & An Old Friend

It was another one of those nights: where a crowd of men and women gather around to earn some big bucks and win some awesome new cars. Dom and Brian walked in where the former feels very confident while the latter seems very reluctant at a time like this.

"Dom, what are we doing here?" Brian asked.

"Tej managed to hack into Verone's phone records and the only one he made before he broke Braga out of prison was to that guy over there, Alejandro Perez," Dom explained pointing to a Latino man in a really stylish grey suit similar to what Verone usually wears.

"So, he's working for Verone?" Brian asked as he is prepared to take down anyone who is involved with Jack's kidnapping.

"Not exactly. Hobbs checked him out and apparently, he makes deals to everyone who seeks his help, but only if he could be convinced into doing it," Dom explained further about Perez.

"So, how are **we **going to convince that guy? We have...42 hours and 4 minutes before Jack is doomed," Brian pointed out rapidly as he looked at his watch.

"You synchronized your watch?" Dom asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! When your kid is in danger, you will understand!" Brian defended himself.

"Anyway, the thug's rich and likes to gamble. What do you think how we're going to convince him?" Dom rhetorically asked with a smirk to which Brian begins to smirk back as they walk up to Perez.

"Good evening, Mr. Perez," Dom started to talk to him, "We're...

"Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner," Perez answered which caught Dom and Brian by surprise.

"How did you know that?" Brian curiously asked.

"Apparently, you're big names in both Los Angeles and Rio de Janeiro. Now, I can sense that you want something from me," Perez continued.

"We want some information on Carter Verone's whereabouts," Brian bluntly asked. "We know he contacted you once a few days ago".

"I tell you what: since you two are claimed to be the best, why don't you prove it? Race against my boys and if you two win, I will give you the information I know of Verone," Perez challenged.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Brian asked as he still isn't sure.

"Because I am a man of my word. And besides, what other choice do you have?" Perez answered. With that in mind, Dom and Brian had to agree with him at that point if they ever want to get Jack back from Verone and Braga's cold killer hands.

"All right, you got yourself a deal. Let's go!" Dom agreed which got everyone's attention and the crowd cheered. Dom and Brian then got into their cars while Perez's two henchmen got into theirs as well. The starter then decided it was time to say..."On your marks, get set...Vamonos!" to which the four racers then speeded off onto the Tijuana streets.

_Come on, Brian_. Brian thought. _Do it for Jack!_ He then thought about a good memory of himself with Jack that made him kept on speeding.

_One afternoon at the Toretto household, 7-year old Jack ran home from the school bus stop all excited to show his parents something. When he finally got inside his home, he called out, "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!"_

_"Whoa, sweetie! Slow down! What is it?" Mia asked walking in smiling as she is amused by her son's excitement._

_"Look at this, Mommy," Jack said giving Mia a flyer he said is from the school. The flyer reads, "Ridgeway Elementary School's 24th Annual Family SoapBox Derby Race. Saturday 14th April. Come for a vroooming good time. Fun for the whole family! Food and Drinks Available"._

_"This sounds great, sweetie," Mia replied. "Let's see if Daddy is into it"._

_"Let's see Daddy is into what?" Brian asked as he came in and gave Mia a kiss and Jack a hug._

_"Jack has something for us," Mia announced handing him the flyer._

_As soon as he was finished reading it, Jack asked, "Can all of us do it, Daddy? Please?"_

_"Tell you what: we'll all build the car together and you win in it," Brian said as he smiled._

_"Yeah!" Jack replied as he and his father high-five each other. Then for a week, a montage shows of Brian, Jack, Dom, Letty, and Mia looking at the design of Jack's car, creating it, and practice racing it._

_When the big day came, the event unexpectedly became such a turnout where there were a huge crowd of families and many kids of different ages have come to enter the race including an unexpected big number of girls. Pretty soon came Jack's race, the 1st Graders Race, and the O'Conner-Toretto family made last-minute preparations to the car and its little racer._

_"Okay, helmet and pads, check," Mia checked as she wants her son to be safe no matter what like any mother._

_"Are you ready for this, little racer?" Dom asked as he and Letty were last-minute checking out the car._

_"I'm ready, Uncle Dom," Jack looking as confident as he can be._

_"Oh, one more thing, buddy," Brian said as he reached for his shirt pockets, pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and put them on Jack's eyes. "This is just to protect you from the sun plus these make you look cool," he said further as he smiled._

_"Thanks, Daddy," Jack said as he also smiled._

_"All right, 1st Grade racers, are you guys ready?" the starter asked and the racers including Jack all responded with "Yeah!". "Then, on your marks, get set...go!" the starter then started the race where the racers are driving their cars downhill. A couple of them got busted but luckily no one was seriously hurt, but Jack kept on going along with some of the other kids. He looked at the finish line with determination and then managed to speed his car up to the line and he was declared winner with everyone cheering especially his proud parents._

_"Whoo! You did it, Jack!" Brian praised Jack as he picked him up. "We make a great team, do we?"_

_"We do," Jack agreed. "I love you, Daddy," he then said as he hugged his father._

_"I love you too, son," Brian returned the love back._

After thinking about that memory, Brian managed to speed past his racers including Dom where he managed to cross the finish line first which left the crowd including Perez very impressed.

Patting Brian on the back, Dom asked, "O'Conner, what the hell happened back there? You were freakin' amazing!"

"I was thinking about Jack and was focused on winning for him," Brian answered being honest. Soon after, Perez walked up to the two.

"Very impressive, O'Conner," Perez complimented. "Since you won, it is only fair that I give you the information I know about Carter Verone".

"Well, we're kind of on a clock here, so tell us," Dom asked as he remembered that he and his team don't have very much time.

"When he contacted me, Verone was telling me that he is out for revenge. He wouldn't disclose who, but I'm guessing it's you two. Anyway, the way that revenge works for people like Verone is that he has his hench team watching your every move. Plus, their hideout has got to be a place where they can get view access of all of Tijuana," Perez presented his knowledge.

"Do you know of any place?" Brian asked filled with hope that it could lead them to Jack in time.

"Honestly, no. I apologize for that, but there shouldn't be a lot of those places, so it shouldn't be too hard. Now if you excuse me, I have more clients that seek my help," Perez said goodbye then walked out.

"A place where they can get view access of all of Tijuana? How are we going to find these places? I mean, we're basically freakin' tourists!" Brian expressed his frustration.

"Maybe Hobbs, Elena, or Tej can list these places in no time," Dom answered trying to be positive.

"Dom Toretto?" Dom turned around and recognized that it is someone he hasn't heard from in a very long time.

"Leon!" Dom instantly high-fived and hugged his old friend while Brian just looked in amazement. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Well, after we got busted, I thought I settle down here," Leon answered. He then spotted Brian and asked, "Buster?"

"Hey, Leon," Brian greeted.

"I thought you're a cop," Leon said in confusion.

"He resigned and now he's a permanent member of our family," Dom explained.

"Well, anyway, what are you and Buster doing here, Dom?" Leon asked as he wanted to catch up with his old friend.

"It's a long story, Leon. We'll tell you on the way back to our hideout. When we get there, you can get re-acquainted with Letty and Mia," Dom suggested. "Although I should warn you, Letty had amnesia and she might not remember you all that well".

"This is going to be a longer story than I thought," Leon joked which got Dom and Brian laughing.


	6. Back-Up Plan

"Letty! Mia! Guess who we brought?" Dom announced excitedly as he and Brian returned back to their hideout with Leon in tow.

"Leon?" Mia recognized him and smiled, running to hug him.

"Mia! Look at you! All these years haven't changed you at all," Leon complimented. "Hey, I heard about your and Buster's kid. I'm sorry".

"Thanks, Leon," Mia expressed her gratitude and then showed him a picture of herself, Brian, and Jack. "We're trying really hard to be strong about this and make sure we get him back".

"You're right, Dom. The kid sure does look a lot like Buster," Leon commented on Jack which got Dom, Brian, and Mia laughing. He then spots Letty and asked, "Hey, Letty. Remember me? Your old pal, Leon?"

"Not completely, but Dom has told me about our old team, so it is nice to get re-acquainted with you, Leon," Letty said smiling who also hugged Leon. Soon after, the other members of the Toretto team walked in.

"Yo, who's this guy?" Roman asked on behalf of the rest who don't know Leon.

"Rome, this is our old friend, Leon," Brian introduced Leon. "Leon, this is Roman, Tej, Sean, Hobbs, and Elena. They're extended members of the family".

"Nice to meet you all," Leon said as he shook everyone's hands.

"So, back to business," Sean then goes back into focus on how to rescue Jack. "So, how'd it go with that Perez guy?"

"Well for one thing, he had no freakin' idea where Verone and Braga are, but he did tip us that they're in a hideout where he had to have full view access of all of Tijuana," Brian explained.

"Well, that's going to take forever," Roman expressed his frustration.

"I know and we only have...39 hours and 5 minutes until...I can't even say it," Mia pointed out the complication and looks like she could go back to being in tears.

"I'm really sorry to hear about this," Leon expressed his condolences. "Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

"Wait a minute," Brian said after thinking about it, "Maybe there is something you could do. Leon, you said that you have been living here all these years after Jesse died, right?"

"Right," Leon answered.

"Well, if you live here, maybe there are areas that you know that could help us find them," Brian explained.

"Oh, yeah! That's a plan," Dom said as he smirked at his old friend.

"Okay, I will show you the areas where you can possibly see all of Tijuana," Leon agreed to the plan as he's happy to help out his old friends.

"That sounds like a plan. Now, I think we should hit the sack for a few hours," Elena suggested.

"Elena, my son is in danger! How could we sleep thinking about that?" Mia asked frantically.

"Babe, Elena's right. If we don't sleep, we'll eventually lose focus and that could affect with getting Jack back," Brian said trying to comfort his wife. Everyone said good-night to each other and manage to get comfortable enough to get some shut-eye. Even though Brian agreed with Elena that they need some sleep, he honestly didn't get much as he can't stop thinking about how Jack might be feeling right now: scared, helpless, sick, etc. And indeed he was right.

Back at Verone's and Braga's hideout, Jack is locked in another room still tied up but gag-free. He's been sobbing quietly for a few hours now as he terribly misses his family and is horrified at the thought of being fatally poisoned by a viper snake. He had missed his meals because he angrily claimed that he wasn't hungry when in reality, he was starving. When he hears Braga and Verone yelling at each other, he scooched over to press his ear on the door and listen to what they're saying.

"You screwed up, Verone!" Braga yelled.

"Will you calm down, Braga?" Verone said trying to control him.

"I can't! Your Perez friend has given them a tip on how to find us quicker and I heard they have an old friend who lives right around here, so apparently they could come and save the little bastard in no time!" Braga said out loud which gave Jack some hope.

"Not necessarily," Verone said as if he already came up with a back-up plan.

"What you talking about?" Braga asked as he feels that his associate has gone a little crazy.

"I have a yacht at a harbor on Playas de Tijuana," Verone started explaining. "We all move out tomorrow afternoon with the kid, get on that yacht, and sail away. That way, if they've already know about this place, we'll be long gone and they can't get to the kid in time. Once we're done with the kid, we throw his poisoned body on the water and when it's getting good, we'll all ambush, attack, and finally finish them off!" Verone finished which got Jack's mouth wide open.

"Sounds very complicated, but it's worth the risk," Braga surrendered and agreed to the back-up plan. "Now let's get some beauty sleep literally as I really don't look good without sleep," Braga admitted that trivial detail.

_I gotta do something! _Jack thought. He then looked around and saw that there's an old "Wanted" poster along with a pen on a table in the room. Remembering that his hands are tied up, he decides to try to write a message by writing with the pen in his mouth. He managed to get the pen from the table with his teeth and turn the poster around to the blank page, but what he really struggled with was writing the message. _Make it short. _He then sat where he held the poster still with his knees and started to write with his mouth. Even though it was kind of messy, Jack had managed to write: JACK - PLAYAS YACHT HELP! And to make sure Verone, Braga, and their team don't see it, he turned the poster back around and slided it away from him but not too far. The next day not too long after getting some sleep, Jack is once again dragged to join them on their way to Verone's yacht at the harbor that afternoon.

Meanwhile, the entire team with Leon (including Mia as she wants to rescue her son too) have spent almost the entire day looking at the places that according to Leon you could get a view of all of Tijuana. But sadly, none of those places seem big enough for a team of coordinated drivers to come up with their plans nor hold someone hostage, so they returned back to their base.

"Now what? We pretty much have seen everywhere," Roman expressed his fatigue and his concern of what could happen to Jack right about now.

"Wait! Maybe we're not thinking about Perez's tip the right way," Sean suggested the possibility.

After thinking about it for a minute, Brian said, "Sean, I think you may be onto something. Tej, can you play Verone and Braga's message again?" to which Tej immediately does. "Now, the background of this message must give us some clue to where they are," Brian explained further.

After watching the message over and over again, Letty then saw something that could probably help, "Wait! Can you pause it now?"

"What do you see, babe?" Dom asked his wife.

"Look at this poster in the back. It says "Se Busca" (_Wanted_) on it," Letty reported her observation.

"So?" Roman asked still not getting it.

"So, "Se Busca" means "Wanted" in Spanish. This is a "Wanted" poster," Elena said understanding her ex-boyfriend's wife's observation.

"Which typically police stations use," Hobbs finished and now everyone is starting to get it.

"So, they must be at an abandoned police station," Mia concluded.

"But, what did Perez meant by that they could get view access of all of Tijuana?" Sean asked as they maybe wasted all this time looking at these places.

"Tijuana has street cameras all around and they're usually monitored at police stations," Leon answered. "But I wouldn't know an abandoned police station since I'm usually trying to run away from them," he admitted while also trying to be funny.

"Hobbs, Elena, do you think you could find a record of an abandoned police station in the area?" Dom asked.

"No problem," Elena confirmed. After a while, Hobbs and Elena have finally found what they're looking for. "There's an abandoned police station around the area of Zona Rio. Apparently, the police wanted to move to a different location. Anyway, the station also has a garage roomy enough for their cars".

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brian said and everyone was quick on their feet and on their way to that abandoned police station.


	7. Final Battle

The Toretto team eventually made it to their destination, where they parked their cars, bring out their weapons, and slowly went inside so they could be prepared for an anticipated ambush. But to their surprise and disappointment, they find that Verone, Braga, and their team have already moved out with their equipment and Jack in tow.

"What the fuck, man?! They cleared out?" Roman asked very frustrated at another dead-end.

"Verone and Braga are really starting to bug my ass," Tej shares Roman's frustration.

"Don't give up yet. Bastards like them don't leave without some piece of evidence left here," Hobbs pointed out. The others then start to look around where a couple of them eventually made it to the room where they locked Jack in. Mia searched the floor to see if anything has been left behind to which she picked up the poster Jack wrote his message in to see if there's anything under it. When she sees nothing, she finds Jack's name on the poster which caught her eye.

"Guys! Guys! I found something!" Mia yelled getting everyone's attention. When everybody gathered around, Mia reported, "This piece of paper has Jack's name on it. See?"

"Jack - Playas. Yacht. Help!" Sean read. "Well, what does it mean?"

"Playas...He must mean the Playas de Tijuana," Leon cracked first. "They're the beaches on West Tijuana".

"Yacht...Hey, Brian! Remember when we busted Verone the first time? He was on a yacht and we jumped to it with a car? He must have a yacht at the Playas!" Roman finally understood the cryptic message.

"So, Verone, Braga, and their team sailed away with Jack on a yacht to make sure we don't get to him in time," Dom broke it down to which now Mia is really starting to get worried and teary.

"Well, they're not getting away with this. I have had it with those motherfuckers!" Brian exclaimed. "We gotta catch up to that yacht!"

"Are you crazy, man? They must be miles away by now!" Roman pointed out the complication.

"They've got plenty of water equipment over there: jet skis, speedboats, all that shit. We could still use those!" Leon thought of a good idea.

"And Hobbs and I could get a helicopter too," Elena pointed out.

"Perfect!" Dom said.

"But what if they...?" Roman was starting to say things in a negative way, but Mia interrupted him.

"Will you shut the fuck up, Rome?" Mia yelled at him which got everyone wide-eyed and intrigued. "My son is in danger by those thugs and we're going to try and rescue him! So, no more of your negativity! Got that?!"

"Whoo! You go, girl!" Letty cheered, impressed by Mia's energy.

"She is a true Toretto," Dom pointed out about his younger sister.

"You heard my wife. Let's go!" Brian exclaimed again smiling as he thought of Mia's assertive personality as very sexy.

Meanwhile, Verone's yacht is sailing in the middle of the ocean where he, Braga, and their team are on the upper deck while Jack is locked in the lower deck lounge still tied up. Jack then spotted a knife on the table next to where he's sitting which he realizes is an advantage and managed to grab it. Even though he had a few struggles, Jack has managed to cut the ropes that were binding his hands. Now his hands are free, he decides to do what he can to keep himself safe and alive. Finding that his phone has no service, he looks around the lounge and manages to find a container full of emergency supplies. Rummaging through, he finds a flare gun. Opening the window, he manages to shoot three times out at the sky in order to signal someone that he's in danger before the villain team noticed.

"Control the kid, you idiotas!" Braga yelled at his and Verone's team and they immediately go below deck.

At the same time, the Toretto team are already on water trying to catch up to Verone's yacht where Dom and Letty are in one jet ski, Brian and Mia in another, Hobbs and Elena are in a small helicopter, and the rest are on one big speedboat. Tej soon noticed something...

"Guys, I see flares in the sky," Tej reported through his walkie.

"I see it too. That must be Jack sending a signal," Dom correctly guessed.

"Then that means they can't be far. Let's speed up!" Brian ordered as he is glad there's still hope in getting Jack back safe and sound.

Back at Verone's yacht, three of the villain team members were asked to control and stop Jack from shooting any more flares. The three then went into the lounge where it looks empty from the front, but when they close the door, Jack (who was hiding behind the opened door) managed to knock two of them out with a wooden oar he found. He tried to do the same for the third, but the third was so muscle-y and thick that the oar broke when it hit him. The man then slowly moves towards Jack as he steps back. Jack then sees the open window where he managed to shoot those flares, so he lures the guy all the way to the window. The guy then makes a move towards Jack where the latter quickly got out of the way and the former was halfway through the window and tries to balance himself, so that he doesn't fall into the water. But, Jack managed to do a powerful kick to the rear which then pushes the guy out into the water.

"Goal! And that's literally kicking your ass," Jack noted smiling until he backed up and bumped into Roberto and Enrique, who then grabbed him and dragged him to the upper deck where the others are. Verone stops the yacht, then he and Braga walked up to Jack with Roberto and Enrique holding him down.

"You've been a naughty boy, Jack," Verone sneered. "I guess you know what we should do now".

"Ground me?" Jack said trying to make a light joke with a terrified look on his face.

"Very funny," Verone continued. "I think you're ready to face the snake, literally".

"B...B...But, the 48 hours aren't up yet," Jack pointed out trying to buy himself some time while Verone went to get the snake in the container.

"What's the point?" Braga then said. "We're in the middle of the freakin' ocean. Your precious familia isn't going to make it in time".

Jack soon heard engines running and then he sees two jet skis, a speedboat, and a helicopter. Knowing immediately that it is his family, he then smirked at Braga and asked, "Wanna bet?"

The Toretto team then parked their aquatic vehicles and got on the yacht where the two teams are getting ready to battle it out.

"Get them, idiotas! I got the kid!" Braga ordered and the battle began. The battle was very fierce with the two teams shooting at each other and when they would run out of bullets, they beat up each other mercilessly with their martial arts skills. When his team was getting outnumbered, Braga became distracted which gave Jack enough time to swing his right leg through Braga's legs making him fall and crawl away. When a really pissed Braga managed to grab hold of Jack's leg and is about to stab it with his knife, Brian saved his son in time by shooting Braga multiple times in the chest therefore killing him.

"Dad!" Jack yells happily and goes over to hug Brian. "I knew you wouldn't give up!"

"I would never give up when it comes to you, Jack," Brian said with his heart. "We're a team, remember?"

"Yeah," Jack said as he too remembered the SoapBox Derby when he was 7-years old. "Now, let's kick some ass!"

"That's my boy," Brian said to himself as he and Jack go help the others battle Verone and Braga's team. When it seemed like the Toretto team has won because most of the villain team members are dead and some of them are too injured to fight back anymore, they then search for Verone who has mysteriously disappeared.

"Last I heard, he was looking for the snake to poison me with," Jack said. But then, Verone surprises Jack by grabbing him from behind and puts a shotgun to his head.

"Oh, this is much quicker and better than a snake! Now, put down your weapons or I'll blow your kid's fucking brains out," Verone slowly ordered to which the Toretto team immediately obeyed.

"Just let him go, you sick son of a bitch," Brian negotiated.

"How about this? I will kill you all, but I promise you that your kid will be the last," Verone said as he did that evil smirk again and then points his shotgun at Brian. In an effort to save his dad, Jack bit Verone's hand that was holding him causing himself to fall to the ground where Brian then bended over to shield him from Verone's wrath.

"You little shit! Well, at least you get to die with your daddy," Verone then said with gritted teeth, but then he is shot dead in the head by...Mia.

"Not if I could help it, you fucking psycho," Mia then said after she shot Verone and then ran to hug her most valuable boys in the world.

"Mom, that was awesome," Jack noted.

"Why, thank you, sweetie," Mia said in a bit of an exaggerated arrogant way which got the whole family laughing.

"No, thank you, babe," Brian smiled as he kissed Mia for saving their lives.

"I don't care how gross that is. I'm just glad I'm back with you guys again," Jack noted about their kiss and they hugged again including the rest of the family in a group hug while the reinforcements that Hobbs have called arrest the villains that survived throughout the battle. When they reached the shores while the rest of the family discussed their whole adventure together, Dom and Brian decide to have a little private talk together.

"You're lucky to have a kid who idolizes you and a wife who could save your ass, O'Conner," Dom said smiling with a bit of laughter.

"Yeah, well, I'm his dad. He is supposed to take after me in case he becomes a dad himself someday. And by the way, there is nothing wrong with your wife having to save your ass every once in a while," Brian replied to Dom which got both men laughing again.

"You know, I was quite impressed about how that simple happy memory of Jack made you win against Perez's men at that street race. But I guess that's just a one-time piece of luck," Dom said hinting of another race with Brian.

"Who said it can't work consistently?" Brian asked catching on.

"Wanna prove it?" Dom challenged.

"Bring it on, Toretto," Brian agreed and the two run off to their cars where with everyone watching, once again tried to prove to each other that they're the best. Guess that's one thing that'll never change between these two men.

THE END


End file.
